SasuNaru Love Story
by JeremyMikeyG
Summary: Sasuke finds Naruto crying. What does Sasuke do? YAOI later in story. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SasuNaru Love Story

Enjoy

* * *

Naruto's POV

I was walking home from training. Sasuke had been so mean. We were sparring and he won, again, he said I was a dobe and wouldn't amount to anything. That usually wouldn't matter if someone else had said it but Sasuke is the only person who I want to respect me. You see the only reason I would want him to respect me because I'm in love with Sasuke. I can't help but get hurt when he is mean to me. I just wish he would tell me that I fight well and he thinks I'm a good fighter once in awhile. Just notice me.

Regular POV

Naruto was walking up Hokage Mountain. He sat down and looked out at the moon and stars.

Sasuke's POV

Why am I so mean to Naruto? I guess it's because I don't want Naruto to know my real feelings toward him. But you know I could be nicer to him at least. I guess I'm afraid that he'll get hurt. I know he's a great ninja but Itachi could kill him. Itachi's just too strong for Naruto. I don't think I could bear the thought of losing another loved one. I love Naruto so much I just don't think I could go on without him in my life. Okay, why am I walking up Hokage Mountain, you wonder, because I noticed Naruto sitting up here alone and just wanted to check up on him. What the hell, is Naruto crying? Is it my fault he's crying? Shit, I made him cry, just great.

Regular POV

"Oi, Naruto, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked Naruto in a concerned tone but Naruto didn't notice.

"Wha--, What are you doing here, teme," Naruto said in a shaky voice. His eyes were bloodshot and had tear stains on his cheeks. He looked like he had been crying for awhile.

"Well if you must know, I didn't want to go home," Naruto looked away as Sasuke sat down next to him. After a few minutes in silence Sasuke turned Naruto's head by his chin to look at Sasuke.

"Why are you crying, did someone hurt you?" Sasuke was concerned but his face didn't show it.

"Why would you care, Sasuke," Naruto's voice was still shaking.

"Well, sorry just wanted to know why you were crying, geeze," Sasuke was still holding Naruto's chin. "Well actually I wanted to tell you something,"

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto looked into Sasuke eyes.

"Well I wanted to say..."

CLIFFY

Ha Ha I need to at least 1 review to continue.

If I don't get reviews in the next week I write again on Saturday.


	2. What Sasuke Has To Say! FIXED

Well I got a ton of reviews and Im happy so hear you go

Chapter 2

What Sasuke has to say?

"Go on, what did you need to say Sasuke?" Naruto questioned him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Naruto sat up shocked,Why did he apologize to me?He wondered.

"Wha--why?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because I treat you like shit and I shouldn't. You actually amount to something, I really mean it. I'm proud of you, really. You work hard and have become a great ninja." That is the most Sasuke has said in a long time.

"Your proud of me," Naruto was amazed Sasuke had said that to him.

"Yeah, you get stronger all the time and I just hope you don't get any stronger," Sasuke smirked then said, "If you get any stronger you might actually beat me." You both laugh.

"Wow the great Sasuke Uchiha can laugh," Naruto laughed out. "Well that's something you don't see everyday."

"Oh shut up Uzumaki,"

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess," Sasuke replied,

"How can people hate someone they don't even know?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I do know something, you wanna know?" Sasuke figured Naruto was talking about people judging him before they knew him.

Yes, Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed within him but he is only the demon holder not the demon itself. Sasuke still didn't understand how he kept a smile on his face but he did and that's what Sasuke loved him. Sasuke loved his smile, his laugh, his personality, and well everything. Everything about Naruto made Sasuke love him. Naruto's personality was something Sasuke needed. Sasuke wanted something to bring him happiness again. He needed Naruto, he craved to be with him, Sasuke wanted to be happy. Naruto could only give him that happiness.

"Sasuke, are you okay," Naruto voice broke Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry spaced out," Sasuke replied back smirking.

"Well what did you want to tell me," Naruto was thinking about what Sasuke would say. Was he going to tell Naruto, he hated him? No, if Sasuke did then he wouldn't have apologized to him. Oh my, was he going to tell Naruto he loved him. Naruto was getting nervous and it made his stomach hurt.

Naruto had loved Sasuke at first sight of seeing him on that bridge alone. Then that kiss in the Academy made Naruto love him even more. He knew it was just an accident but he didn't want it to be an accident. Naruto wanted to kiss back but knew he shouldn't, so he pulled away. Naruto and Sasuke yelled and blushed a really bright red color not just out of embarrassment but the kiss itself. Naruto couldn't help but like it. Now more then ever Naruto couldn't feel more alone, he wanted Sasuke and felt like he wasn't whole until Sasuke was his. He needed to feel loved and be able to love something back. This was his only chance.

"Hello, earth to Naruto," Naruto snapped out of thoughts knowing he had to tell Sasuke how he felt.

"Okay anyway as I was saying, there are a lot of things I don't understand but there is one thing I understand,"

"And what would that be Sasuke," Naruto asked smirking.

"That your not hated by all people, those people would be Kakashi, Gaara, Sakura, all of your friends, and me."

"What are you trying to say Sasuke?" Naruto questioned Sasuke's behavior.

"What I'm trying to say is that not everybody hates you, some people even love you."

"Who loves me Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying not to blush and hoping it was him.

"Well, I do. I love you Naruto Uzumaki with my whole entire being I need you, I want you, I don't think I could hang on to sanity without you. Naruto you are my sun and you bring light to my life. This light is something I need deeply." Sasuke had said these words full of love and compassion. "It's alright if you don't feel the same way, I understand, I'll just leave. I just need to get that of my chest." Sasuke got up to leave.

* * *

Uh-oh What's Naruto going to do read the next chapter and find out

Now I need at least 2 reviews to continue

Ha Ha

the truth is that I'm stuck and can't get anywhere. Could any of you reviewers out there help me get out of my writer's block and give ideas to me. I would really appreciate the help.

R&R


	3. Sakura yells

I got a lot of good ideas from my reviewers I would especially like to thank mmm.kai.mmm for the help on my writers block. Thanks!! Just a warning to Sakura fans she gets bashed by Naruto. I turn her into a real bitch because Sasuke accidently let slip that he loved Naruto. I don't like Sakura.

Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto if I did Sakura would be dead no offense.

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

I was surprised at what Sasuke said. I just watched Sasuke walk away. I couldn't believe whether Sasuke was telling the truth or he was playing some sick joke on me. Sasuke had surprised me with the apology. Sasuke doesn't apologize to anybody. So was it possible that he was playing a joke on me.

* * *

Normal POV

Naruto started to tear up and ran home. He jumped in his bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Naruto's POV

The next thing I heard was my alarm clock to go off. I had to go to see my team. This means seeing Sasuke, he would probably start laughing in my face or make fun of me for actually believing him. God, why did Sasuke do this? I probably should start getting ready.

* * *

Normal POV

He got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and had tear stains on his cheeks. He cleaned his face and brushed his teeth. He decided to take a shower tonight instead of now. He went to the kitchen and made some of his favorite ramen to try and cheer himself up. He sighed as he ate. He finished and the ramen didn't help. He went back to his room and got dressed in his usual clothes, slipped on his sandals, and when he went to go get his headband he couldn't find it.

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Oh shit, I forgot my headband on the mountain!" I yelled. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid," I said hitting my head. So I decided to go without it today. I walked out the house ready for the most awkward situation in my life. I walked to the bridge. I looked up and I saw no one. I looked down at my watch and realized I was an hour early. So I realized I could go get my headband, yes. I ran as fast as I could. I got there in fifteen minutes, wow new record. I saw my headband and grabbed it. I put it on and ran back. This time I ran slower but still fast enough to get there just before the time we were all usually all there. I ran up and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing there talking. Well mostly Sakura talking. Of course, she is always hanging on Sasuke and talking to him no stop. Stupid bitch never shuts up. I walked up and they looked at me and Sakura sighed. Probably thinking I ruined her moment with Sasuke. Why is Sasuke looking at me? I walked over to the bridge and sat down. God, the tensions feel so strong right now. Okay now Sasuke has Sakura looking at me. Okay what Sasuke told me must be a joke.

"Why, do you guys keep staring at me?"

"Hn," well Sasuke's back to his normal self. Sasuke said a lot last night and it was probably because it was a cruel joke, if it wasn't Sasuke would have been my boyfriend right now. Okay, now Sakura looks as if she is going to kill me. That normally doesn't happen unless I'm not listening. Oh shit, was she saying something.

"Naruto, why aren't you listening to me?" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry, Sakura I was thinking about stuff,"

"What have you got to think about, nothing happens in your life," She sreamed agian.

"Calm down, Sakura geeze," I said. I could tell my body was starting to shake. Sakura is never this mean to me. God is she going to kill me.

"No, I have the right to be mad, you never listen, and you always act so stupid. Wait a minute you don't act stupid, you're stupid." I looked over at Sasuke, he didn't look very happy at the moment. Okay I guess "didn't look very happy' wouldn't be the right words, he looked like he was going to kill her right then and there.

"And you know what else Naruto, I hate you. I hate you more than anyone in the world. You always complain you are never satisfied. Even when Sasuke says he loves you. You don't say anything back, how stupid can you be. You're nothing more than a shitty demon. You'll never change. I hate you." With that she turned and walked back over to Sasuke. I felt like I had been crushed with a million weights. Oh, crap I'm crying now what are they going to think. I looked up at Sakura. She had a satisfied smile on her face. Sasuke on the other hand looked like he wanted to rip Sakura's head off. Just then Kakashi appeared. He sees me in the fettle position, crying. Sakura is smiling a satisfied smile, and Sasuke looks ready to kill her. Kakashi looks at me then frowns.

"Sakura, What did you do Naruto," He said frowning. I guess Kakashi cares for me a little. Sakura looked over at Naruto and noticed he was crying and smiled bigger.

"I told him how we all really feel about him." I sat up and glared at Sakura. I stood up, of course, still crying.

"Sakura, I thought you were my friend. Kakashi-sensei may I go home."

"Yes, but I want Sasuke to walk you, to make sure you're okay. While there gone I need to talk to you Sakura." Kakashi said while pulling Sakura with him. I look at Sasuke and noticed his eyes changed. They looked sad, okay now, he never looks sad, what's up?

"Sasuke are you okay," Sasuke looked up at me and nodded.

"Naruto just to let you know what I said last night wasn't a joke, I meant every word from the bottom of my heart." Sasuke smiled. I was wrong, he looked like he meant every word. A few minutes later we made it to my house.

"Sasuke, do you wanna come in," Sasuke simply nodded.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you this one more time. Are you okay Sasuke," Sasuke looked up again.

"No Naruto I'm not. I feel stupid for not defending you back there. I feel stupid for walking away last night. Naruto, how do you feel about me?" I knew what Sasuke meant.

I sighed," Sasuke I love you too, but I don't if I could trust you. I mean what if you decide to go after Itachi and leave me here all by myself, I couldn't stand that. I need to know you won't leave me. I know revenge is the most impor—"I was cut off by Sasuke kissing me gently. Sasuke pulled away and smirked.

"The only way I will go after Itachi is if he tries to hurt you. Naruto you are the most important thing to me not revenge. Naruto you can trust me, I'm not going to leave you,"

* * *

CLIFFY

What's Naruto going to say?

I don't know

R&R


	4. Can He Trust You 2 Fixed

Hey Guys. lemon is in this one. By the way I got some of the lemon ideas from a deviant art person so I did not write all of the lemon. The one I got this from is **_cresent-lunette_** I did not come up with this on my own.

Enjoy

Chapter 4

Love Story

Can He Trust You

* * *

Earlier

"The only way I will go after Itachi is if he tries to hurt you. Naruto you are the most important thing to me not revenge. Naruto you can trust me, I'm not going to leave you,"

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Sasuke it's not that easy to trust someone. You know that," I said in a low quiet voice.

"Naruto just give me a chance to prove myself please, I want you to be a big part of my life, please give me way to prove I won't leave you," Sasuke was on the floor on his knees talking in a begging voice. I guess I could try.

"Alright Sasuke, I'll give you a chance to see if I can trust you." I said now smiling for some strange reason.

Sasuke smiled. Man, he has the most beautiful smile, and then he jumped on me and kissed me. He held me close while I did the same. He licked my lips and teased him by not opening my mouth. He moved his hands down to my butt and squeezed. I gasped giving him a chance to put his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues played for what seemed like an eternity then we pulled away for something I don't know called AIR! He looked into my eyes and smiled again.

"Thank you so much Naruto, I love you so much." Sasuke hugged me again.

"Your welcome Sasuke, I love you too," I smiled. I felt so happy to have Sasuke holding me. "So, now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I know a few things," Once he said he kissed my neck making me moan.

"Well I guess we could do that," I smirked. He then dragged me to my bedroom. He threw my on the bed and he jumped on me. He tore my shirt off and started to kiss my neck again. I moaned louder and with that I could feel him smirk against my skin. I wanted to feel his skin on mine so pushed Sasuke up and tore his shirt off.

"Someone's a bit impatient right now." Sasuke smirked as he felt how hard I was getting.

"Well I've wanted to do this for a long time." I said

Sasuke smirked again and started to kiss my neck again. I decided to make him moan. I ran my barely there fingernails slowly down his back. Sasuke growled, once I heard that I giggled. He started to kiss down my chest. He reached down to my nipple and licked it. He tongue started going in circular directions around my nipple. I moaned loudly. He started to move down my chest putting butterfly kisses everywhere. Sasuke came back up to my mouth and kissed me again.

* * *

Regular POV

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, making the kiss last as long as possible. Already they were using their tongues, both now very familiar with the other's mouth. The kitsune ran his fingers through Sasuke's long hair, his other hand placed on the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke broke the kiss and started nibbling Naruto's sensitive neck once again. Naruto moaned in delight at this morning gift and placed his hands on Sasuke's sides.

Slowly, but steadily, Sasuke made his way down. Before long, he was working on Naruto's stomach, licking the soft flesh and occasionally sucking here and there. His hands were slowly inching down as well, seeming to have a mind of their own.

His hands went to the waistband of Naruto's pants. They slowly wrapped around it and, very slowly, started pulling them down. Naruto did not protest. Once Sasuke took off Naruto pants, Naruto stood on his knees and took of Sasuke's, he then tossed aside Sasuke's shorts. Naruto pulled Sasuke up by grabbing his face and kissed him ferociously.

The Uchiha elite pressed his slender body against the kitsune's. He ran his fingers slowly up Naruto's bare thighs, feeling Naruto shake slightly. His fingers played with Naruto's skin, teasing the blonde, making him want Sasuke even more.

Naruto's hands started playing with Sasuke as well. Their hands were searching for something and they both knew what they needed, but they only needed the nerve to go ahead and do it.

Their hot bodies pressed against each other, they felt each other's hardness pressing into the other's body. The kitsune couldn't stand it anymore. His hands reached for Sasuke, finally working up the nerve to touch him the way he's always wanted to.

Sasuke's eyes opened. How… brave this boy was. Even Sasuke Uchiha was hesitant to do it.

He detested the little clothing blocking Naruto from the whole of Sasuke. He pulled off Sasuke's underwear, tossed it aside, and feasted his eyes.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Now he doesn't have anything to hide form the blonde, and it was now Naruto's turn to do the same. He pulled off Naruto's remaining item of clothing, his breath fast and his heart racing as hormones raced through his veins.

Now the boys were completely bare, their hands groping each other as they played with each other's tongues again. Both of the boys were hard and touching the other, which just heated things up even more.

In an instant, Naruto found himself pinned to the ground. Both boys had fallen off the bed due to the excitement. Naruto thought that the floor was better than a bouncy bed, and there was more room to move around. Plus it was cooler down here, and he liked it when Sasuke dominated him.

Then he found himself on all fours, with Sasuke behind him. Sasuke's fingers ran down the blonde's sides, and he trailed his fingers down to Naruto's hard- on. He fingered it, feeling a slight pulse inside. Naruto gasped in pure delight.

Sasuke, standing on his knees, fooled around with Naruto for a few moments, inducing even more lust from the blonde. Then he stood up, still on his knees, and placed his hands on Naruto's waist.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" He asked his voice smooth and husky. He smiled as he traced a small circle with his fingers on Naruto's side.

"Yes, Sasuke, just do it already…" Naruto managed.

"Okay…"

Sasuke slowly inserted himself into Naruto's ass. They were both glistening with sweat. Sasuke felt a drip of sweat run down his smooth face and didn't even bother to wipe it away.

Maybe we need some kind of… lubrication… Sasuke thought. He didn't want to hurt the kitsune with a dry cock; he tried imagining what it would be like, and imagined that it would hurt more than a little.

"Do we need some… lotion or something, Naruto?"

"If you want, Sasuke…I think – I think I have some… in my drawer, over there." Naruto feebly pointed to his nightstand drawer.

"I promise I'll be right back."

Sasuke pulled himself out. Naruto gasped as he felt relief.

Reluctantly, Sasuke stood up and opened the small drawer in Naruto's nightstand. He immediately spotted the lube, and picked it up.

"Oh, Naruto…"

Naruto faced him, his face pink and shining with perspiration. He smirked as he squatted there, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling left in his ass.

Sasuke sat in front of him, handing Naruto the lube. He popped the cap and squeezed some out onto his hands, and rubbed it onto Sasuke's cock, making it a messy job on purpose. He smeared it all over Sasuke's lower abdomen as he pressed his lips onto Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke succumbed to Naruto. He wanted release. He turned Naruto around, bent him over so he was on all fours, and tried inserting himself again.

It was much easier this time. Naruto gasped yet again as Sasuke thrust himself in. It was much more comfortable this time.

He clawed the floor as Sasuke thrust to and fro, rattling his body back and forth. He breathed very rapidly and heavily, and murmured Sasuke's name.

Sasuke had never had an experience like this in his entire life. These pleasures that Naruto gave him, these feeling and rushes of excitement, that look he gives him with such love and kindness in his eyes – why was he ever mean to him in the first place?

Naruto screamed Sasuke's name as Sasuke exploded into Naruto. Sasuke feel onto to Naruto and he pulled himself out. He looked at Naruto and noticed he was asleep. Sasuke smirked and thought how cute Naruto looked when he was asleep. He picked Naruto up bridal style and put him in the bed. He covered Naruto up with the blanket. Sasuke lied down next to Naruto; Sasuke pulled Naruto into to arms and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Naruto, I love you with all my heart." Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Sasuke eventually feel asleep. He was truly happy. He would do anything to have Naruto trust him. He wanted to have Naruto in his life forever.


	5. SasuNaru Morning Part 1

Chapter 5 Part 1

SasuNaru Morning After

Okay, so here it is. I haven't completely finished this chapter so I'll have a 2nd part to this chapter.

Here's what you've been waiting for... SasuNaru Love Story

* * *

Naruto's POV

I woke up this morning remembering what Sasuke and I did. I smiled at the love me and Sasuke both share for each other. I opened my eyes to see no Sasuke. Oh crap! Was this all a dream? Damn. Wait, what's that smell? It smells like pancakes. Awesome! I jumped out of bed and ran into the small kitchen. So this is where Sasuke went to. It wasn't a dream, yes!!

"Hi Sasuke, Are you making me pancakes?" I asked jumping up on the counter.

"Yes, guess what kind," Sasuke smile, god I can never get enough of the smile.

"Umm, I don't know, tell me," I said. Sasuke smiled again. Whenever he smiles it makes me happy, causing me to smile.

"Chocolate with chocolate chips, your favorite." I Jumped of the counter and hugged Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke blushed. I just made Sasuke Uchiha blush and smile in the same day, awesome.

He gave me a plate with 6 on it, just the perfect amount. I sat down and slathered them in butter and syrup. Sasuke walked out and sat next to me. He started chuckling and I got mad.

"What is so funny?!" I asked getting defensive.

"For someone that eats a lot, you sure don't pack on the fat."

"Well, that's because I train a lot, duh," I changed the subject, "Why aren't you eating Sasuke."

"Already ate, I had regular pancakes," figures. I nod and continue eating. Once I'm done, Sasuke picked up my plate and washed it. I walked out to the living room. Holy shit, did Sasuke clean my house, "Dammit Sasuke stop taking care of me," I felt arms go around my waist. I knew it was Sasuke so I leaned into it.

"Naruto I'm only taking care of you because I love you," Whoa did he read my mind. "How do you know I said anything?" "You kinda yelled it, dobe." "Oops, I really sho—hey, stop calling me that."

"Can if I wanna dobe."

"Why do you want to call me that?"

"Cause you're my dobe," (me: Awww)

"Alright, but can only call me that in private." Sasuke sighed. "Alright I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for." Then there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Who was there, i don't know. Really I don't. So I'm going to let you guys choose.

Should it be:

Sakura

Kakashi

Ino

Iruka

Its up to you:)

I want to give a shot out to all my fans who have supported me since day one of this story

mmm.kai.mmm

mochiusagi

Shimaki-33

AnimeDragonPurishira


	6. SasuNaru Morning Part 2

* * *

Chapter 5 Part 2

So the reviews say all and most of you wanted Sakura. So Sakura is going to be at the door. Here is part 2 and please review.

There is a ton of Sakura bashing in this. So if you like Sakura, sorry.

Just to let you know most of this story is in Naruto's POV but this part is mostly Sasuke's POV

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Naruto got out of my grasp and went to answer the door. He ran to the small hallway by the door and he gasped as he opened the door. I saw him stepping away from the door and saw Sakura stepping in. I growled in low tone. Oh great, if she finds me here she'll yell at Naruto. Shit, shit, shit what do I do?

"Naruto, Kakashi made me come here to apologize for wha--," She immdiately stopped talking when she saw me. She frowned and looked at Naruto, "Why is Sasuke-kun here Naruto," Oh great what if she finds out and hurts Naruto, I can't let that happen.

"We were just talking Sakura-chan, don't hurt me," Sakura chuckled and looked at me. "You were probably here to tell him you hated him too, weren't you," I growled and yelled out, "You bitch, why would you assume I hate Naruto?"

"Because everyone hates Naruto," I saw Naruto fall down to the ground and start crying.

"Sakura you know that's not true and the only people I hate are Itachi," I looked at Naruto and growled again. How dare she hurt my Naruto, "and you!" I yelled. She gasped.

"Sasuke-kun please tell me that is not true," She begged. Man this girl is pathetic. I wish she would just leave me and Naruto alone.

"Sakura its true and I never will like you either. I'm just forced to work on the same team and that is enough torture." I yelled getting angrier. What is she crying now? She turned and looked at Naruto. I saw her pull out some kunai and I froze. She threw some at Naruto and I instantly ran in front of Naruto and I got hit in the stomach by the 3 kunai and the other got stuck in my leg. I fell to ground and growled out, "Sakura leave right fucking now!" I saw her run out and Naruto ran over to me and picked me up. The last I saw was Naruto crying and whispering don't die. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Naruto's POV

It's been hours since Sasuke blacked out and since Tsunade healed him. Man, what is wrong with Sakura. She knew Sasuke never liked her and never would. I can't believe he saved my life. I saw Sakura walking toward me and I stiffened. Was she going to hurt me now? She bent down a little bit and punched me.

"Did you drug Sasuke, Naruto?" How dare she. I think it's time to stand up for myself. I leapt out of the seat.

"No I didn't Sakura and you know what I hate you too. After all these years I trusted you as a friend and a teammate. I mean you knew I would never want to hurt Sasuke like that because he was my best friend. Sakura come on how stupid can you be." Finally I was standing up for myself. I felt so good to let that out. Now it's time to stand up for Sasuke.

"Naruto how could believe I was your friend, you're the stupid idiot," Okay Naruto calm down. Don't let that get to you. Stick to your plan.

"Sakura, I love Sasuke and I would never ever in a million years drug him and I never will. And you know what he loves me too. No matter what you do or say will change that. He is the only one that ever sticks up for me and I love that. I know now that he truly loves me to protect me like that. Now if you don't mind Sakura. I'm going to see my boyfriend Sasuke," I left her and ran into to Sasuke's room. God that felt so great.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I heard the whole entire conversation and I was smiling that Naruto was brave enough to stand up to that bitch. I saw Naruto run here and slam the door. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Good, you're awake, about time," I smiled and motioned for Naruto to come over to where I was. He came over and hugged me. I heard him whisper "Thank you for saving me." I hugged him tight and whispered, "Thanks for standing up for me," He pulled back confused. "You heard me?" "Yeah, how could I not. You two are the loudest people I have ever met, besides Gai and Lee," He laughed.

"Well in that case your welcome," He lied down next to me and I pulled him in close to me. "I love you Naruto so very much,"

"I love you too Sasuke, and I also trust you know," I smiled and pulled him closer and I whispered a quiet thank you. He smiled then fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and fell asleep after watching him sleep after a while.

* * *

Well what do you think. I hope you all like it. It took some time.

The votes for who would be at the door were:

Sakura: 3

Kakashi: 1

Iruka: 1

Ino: 0

Thanks to all the reviewers

Love,

GaaraNarutoforeva12

Next chapter won't be out for a couple of days. So expect it in 3 to 5 days.


	7. Questions Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just a heads up to anyone who reads this story, this is the second to last chapter of this story. If you are asking why, I'll tell you. I'm getting rather bored with this story and I want to end it. I might add a bonus chapter of this story but I don't know if I want to.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Okay, so far this relationship has gone great. We haven't told anyone, well Sakura knows but she has been on a mission for awhile. I really want to tell someone but I don't think Sasuke wants me to. I really don't think he's ready for that. Well, to tell the truth I haven't really asked him. Maybe I should, I think this might have something to do with Itachi.

(Time Skip: Naruto's at Sasuke's house in Sasuke's living room)

"Sasuke can I ask you something?" Oh god, why am I shacking so badly? I must be more nervous than I thought. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading. He could tell that I was nervous about something.

"What," Sasuke seemed calm but his eyes held the look of concern for me. He could probably tell that something was wrong.

"Well I was wondering why we haven't told anyone about us yet. Why is that?" Sasuke quirked a brow in my direction.

"Because I thought you didn't want to tell anyone," I started laughing and he looked at me like was insane. "What is so funny?"

"I thought you didn't want to tell anyone, ironic huh." Sasuke smirked and pulled me into his arms.

"Naruto, you can tell anyone you want, I'm not going to care," Sasuke kiss me gently on the lips and pulled away a second later.

"But what if Ita--" Sasuke cut me off with his lips and kissed me hard. I kissed back with the same force and put my arms around his neck. His tongue touched my lips and complied eagerly. We did this for about 3 minute but he broke it off.

"I don't care if Itachi finds out, Naruto." He hugged me closer and put his head on my shoulder and his bangs fell in front of his face to hide his eyes. God, I hate when he hides his eyes. I pulled Sasuke's head and looked him in the eyes.

"Why don't you care Sasuke, I thought if he found out. He come and try to kill me. To make you have more hate or something," I hate Itachi so much. He hurt Sasuke really bad. Sasuke is very sensitive person. No one knows that but me. He has horrible nightmares when I'm not here. I checked on him once without him knowing I was here and he was shivering and crying in his sleep. Itachi knows every sensitive part of Sasuke. The most sensitive part of Sasuke is his heart. He loves things deeply and he loves them forever. He stills loves Itachi and he always will but he hates him more than he loves him. I don't think made any sense. Anyway, if Itachi killed me, Sasuke would probably kill Itachi and himself in the process and I don't want that to happen.

"Naruto I don't care because he doesn't care right now. I'll get him someday but I don't need to right now. The reason he'll want you at this point is for the kyuubi." I nodded. "And Naruto, if he did try to kill you, I wouldn't let that happen in a million years. He would have to go through me first." I nodded again. He pulled me closer into his body. I hugged him tightly. We then kissed a long, passionate kiss. He pulled away.

"Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke." We smile and Sasuke pulled me upstairs to do you know what.

(Time Skip: 3 hours)

We lied in the bed panting. That was amazing; Sasuke is definitely the one for me. I noticed the scars that Sakura's kunai had left. I traced them with my hands. Sasuke grabbed my hands and kissed the palms of them.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said in an innocent voice. "Guess what, Sasuke?" I asked.

"What, wait, let me guess. Are you hungry?" Whoa he knows me too well.

"Yeah, can I have some ramen?" I asked sweetly.

"Alright, let me get some clothes on." I nodded and waited. He came back with sweats and a black muscle t-shirt on. "Okay c'mon Naruto," Sasuke lets me keep my ramen here. So if I stay the night I'll have something to eat. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed the ramen out of the cupboard.

"Hey, Sasuke do you want some?"

"No thanks," I nodded and started my instant ramen. I love being in this house, I'm hardly at my house. Maybe I should ask to move in here. Yay... my ramen's done. I'll ask later. I sat down and started to eat my ramen. I looked up form my ramen and saw Sasuke chair next to me. He seems to be thinking hard about something. Ah well, it's ramen time. I love this stuff.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," I said without looking up from my ramen.

"Naruto look at me," I looked up at him. He pulled me closer to him. I hugged him.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I have been thinking about this for a few days now and now I need an answer." I nodded telling him to go on. "Will you move in with me?" I sat there stunned. Was he reading my mind? Man, I swear he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"Naruto, are you going to answer me?" I was knocked from my thoughts. I looked up into Sasuke's eyes. He eyes looked scared that I would say no.

"Of course Sasuke, I will move in with you." He hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Naruto, so much you don't even know." I kissed him chastely on the lips and pulled away. I rested my head on his chest.

"I probably don't know, but I do know you love me and I love you too." He smiled and we kissed passionately for a few minutes. I pulled away and finished my ramen. I got up and out of Sasuke's arms. I threw my trash away and I looked over at Sasuke. He got up and went over to the stairs.

"Are you coming Naruto?" I nodded my head violently and ran over to Sasuke.

My Sasuke, my baka, my friend, my lover, my addiction, my heaven, my everything, and he's all mine. Nothing on earth could pull me away now. I love Sasuke and being his is all the better. I am truly, truly happy. Thank god, I'm finally happy.

* * *

Well the last chapter is the epilogue.

I'll be done by tomorrow sometime.

Thanks to all my reviewers

What story should write next?

Another SasuNaru

GaaNaru

Or

ItaNaru

Could guys tell me?

Thanks

GaaraNarutoforeva12


	8. Epilouge

I have decieded to write an epilouge on this story. I was bored and needed something to do.

Something I forgot to tell you. In this story Sasuke came back from Orochimaru by the will of Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto are also 16 in my story. I hope that clears some questions I got from my reviewers.

This is the last chapter to my story. Thanks to all my fans who commented and my reviewers on .

I used the speech from a different story called Matsuri from a person called Mistress Pluto It actually was from a GaaNaru story but I changed it up a bit. I suck at writing speeches.

* * *

Time Skip: 5 years (that makes them both twenty one now)

Normal POV  
Sasuke was at the Hokage Tower. Naruto was getting appointed as Hokage. Sasuke and Naruto had gotten married two years ago. Everyone took the relationship as a surprise but everyone had gotten used to it. About 6 months ago they adopted a three year old girl. She is about three and her name is Emiko. She has jet black hair and has black eyes. She is really cute. She's looks almost like Sasuke did when he was little.

Today, Sasuke was giving a speech for Naruto. He stood up at the podium and spoke in the microphone.

"When you used to go around shouting that you were going to become the Hokage, I used to laugh at you. You're obnoxious, loud-mouthed, noisy, probably the worst ninja to send on a spying mission. I thought that you'd end up dying before you'd get this far. You'd never let yourself die. You have too much of a will for that. After all you've been through growing up. Dealing with inner demons, literally and not. You're the strongest person I know because of that. So, here at your inauguration as the Rokudaime Hokage, I've decided to tell the world about the you I've come to know.

Uchiha Naruto. You are the best at what you do. Eating ramen (the crowd laughs) but eating ramen doesn't make you a candidate for Hokage. What makes you so special is your devotion to your village.

Your dedication far surpasses mine. You inspire me. I want to be like you. Every person you get to know is changed by you forever. Supreme example includes Kazekage Gaara, Neji Hyuuga, and me. Your love for everyone in Konoha is your strength.

Even though people viewed you as a demon you still love them. They treated you like crap but you had the guts and the glory to still love them. Congratulations and Good Luck Uchiha Naruto." Sasuke stepped down and Naruto stood up and walked up to Sasuke and gave a big hug. Almost all the girls mad 'awww' noises.

Naruto stepped up to the podium. "Thank you, I am so happy you are able to accept me as Naruto and not as the demon I once was treated like. I will protect you guys with my life and defeat many battles. Konoha you are my home and I will defend you at all costs. Thank you for me the chance to lead this country."

Everyone cheered and Tsunade place the Hokage hat on Naruto's head and kissed on the forehead like she used to when he was younger.

"As the Godaime Hokage, I officially turn over the title of Hokage to the one who has been waiting for this moment for long enough. Uchiha Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage. You truly deserve this."

Festival: Time Skip

It was getting close to firework time. Where are Sasuke and Naruto you might ask? There at Hokage Mountain where Sasuke first confessed his love to Naruto.

They were waiting for the fireworks with their daughter. Emiko had fallen asleep. Naruto and Sasuke were talking.

"Thanks for the awesome speech Sasuke, it made me really happy."

"Anything for you Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto leaned on Sasuke. Sasuke put an arm around Naruto.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said while snuggling into Sasuke some more.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," Sasuke felt Naruto smile against his chest. He just pulled Naruto close to him.

Then the fireworks began.

Sasuke's POV

I finally have a family again. The part of my heart that was taken from me so long ago has finally come back. I love Naruto and Emiko so much. I don't really about killing Itachi, since a couple months ago we learned that Emiko was Itachi's daughter. She can fully use the sharingan.

Finally the pain has been lifted from my heart.

Thank you Naruto for taking my pain away and filling my empty heart up once again.

Now I sit here holding my family close. Watching fireworks explode above just like my heart had when Naruto first told me he loved me.

I am truly blessed that I have Naruto and Emiko by my side.

* * *

The End


End file.
